Marry Me
by Queen Preferences
Summary: Summary: Twice a Stark has asked for Joffrey's hand, once he asked for a Stark's.


Title: Marry Me

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire

Series: none

Pairings: Bran/Joffrey, Sansa/Joffrey, Arya/Joffrey, Robb/Jon

Characters: Joffrey Baratheon, Cersei Baratheon, Sansa Stark, Arya Stark, Bran Stark, Robb Stark, Eddard Stark, Jon Snow.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Game of Thrones characters. However this fanfiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

Summary: Twice a Stark has asked for Joffrey's hand, once he asked for a Stark's.

* * *

(One)

Sansa - 11  
Joffrey - 11  
Bran - 8

Sansa Stark blushed deepen as Prince Joffrey Baratheon kissed her trembling hand softly, before their parents. Glancing upwards Joffrey sent Sansa an flirtatious smile as he raised to his full length; towering over the young red-haired girl.

"You are quiet and beauty Sansa Stark. You must be blessed with your mother's gift." Sansa giggled prettily as she moved to covering her cherry painted face. The girl nodded unable to speak for her giggles, her eyelashes framing her blue eyes. Joffrey smiled as he took in the sight but something behind caught his something behind.

Cersei Baratheon watched as her eldest son released the girl's hand as something else caught his attention. Regaining his composer Joffrey took a step back from the now drooling princess Sansa who soon regained her composer. Sansa Stark coughed in embarrassment as at realization she was caught staring at the prince. Opening her mouth, Joffrey eyes stared glues the the moving figure as her sickly sweet voice reached his ears.

"Joffrey!" Joffrey sneered at the girl ignoring his mother's warning looks and the displeasure of Lord Eddard face. Finally the figure stopped as it came to stand beside the bastard Snow. The smaller boy's curly hair wild as his brown eyes looked up Joffrey's blue.

Suddenly Joffrey's hand was grasped quite harshly with shaking hands forcing his attention away.

"Prince Joffrey Baratheon will you marry me?"

The throne room grew quiet in shock watching as Sansa Stark lowered herself to the ground. Joffrey's laughter filled the room as he yanked his hand from Sansa's grip before his face turned cold.

"What type of man to you take me for Sansa? Why would I ever marry a woman like you? If you are worthily of the man asking you don't you dare ask him; and Sansa Stark you aren't worth it." Joffrey sneered before walking away. Cersei sent her son a heated glare as she ignored the whimpering of Sansa Stark.

Freezing Joffrey eyes followed the brown haired beauty rushing towards the crying girl.

'Quiet beautiful.'Joffrey thought as the brown haired boy glanced towards him. Those brown eyes locked with blue eyes as anger filled his eyes.

* * *

(Two)

Arya - 11  
Joffrey - 13  
Bran - 10

Joffrey narrowed his eyes as the sword was held at his throat almost scratching the perfectly smooth skin. Arya Stark smirked at the prince before her as she began lowering her sword bending down swiftly to throw the princes' towards him.

"Pick it up Prince Joffrey. Let's see if you can win against an girl." Arya sneered at the Prince.

"You shall regret that you little pest." Snatching the sword up Joffrey swung smiling as he catch the tomboy off guard. Arya countered by swinging the sword at the boys' legs narrowing her eyes as he dodged the move only to press the sword against the her neck. The blade cutting her neck as a trail of blood ran down her neck.

"Now pest give an reason not to have you executed for attacking the son of Robert Baratheon, and heir of Baratheon." Joffrey hissed at he sent the girl an disgusted look. Arya narrowed her eyes before muttering something "Speak up pest." Joffrey ordered.

"My sister wouldn't shut up about you so I wanted to see what was so special." She shouted her face burning in embarrassment.

"Your sister?" Joffrey asked taking in the girl's features.

"Sansa Stark. I am Arya Stark." Joffrey chuckled softly "I see so your idiot sister is still in love with me. I should have known. What are you in love with me?" he whispered into the wind. He knew the answer. The more he thought of he noticed how the smaller Stark watched him wherever he went. The blush on her face gave her away but Joffrey couldn't focus. Yet again his blue eyes lingered as he watched someone hidden in the bushes watching them. Bran Stark, the only Stark to never truly approach Joffrey only simply watch from an distance.

Joffrey as he noticed the boy matured. It seemed Bran grew more beautiful truly taking after his mother's heritage with her appreance. Turning on his heel, Joffrey began walking back towards his horse only to have an hand touch his own.

"What?" Joffrey demanded forcing his eyes to focus on Arya.

"Will you marry me?" Joffrey turned back looking at the serious face on the little girl he muttered curses before straighten up. "I am no Sansa. I can fight and become more than an trophy on your shoulder. I am worth more than Sansa will ever be worth." Arya announced proudly.

Joffrey sighed. "I shall not marry an child let alone an 9 year old."

"I am 11!" Arya agrued.

"Still a child. Arya you aren't ready for marriage let alone to give me a family."

Seeing the girls' teary eyed face he gave a blank smile before patting her head softly as he began walking back to his horse; ignoring the soft cries of Arya Stark.

* * *

(Three)

Bran - 14  
Arya - 15  
Sansa - 17  
Joffrey - 17

"Marry me?" Joffrey Baratheon ignored the grasps from within the throne room as he kneeled before Bran Stark, the youngest son of King Eddard Stark.

Bran glanced towards his father who eyes were narrowed heavily at the blond Prince Joffrey. A simple sword presented but the sword held the symbol of the Baratheon kingdom as he locked eyes with the young Stark. Bran cleared his throat ignoring his sister's glares and his father disapproving look that burned into the side of his face.

"Both of my sisters are of appropriate marriage age," at that statement both girls straighten up; shoving their chest out farther to appear more developed. "they would make beautiful wives and mothers."

"True. I shall admit your sisters are quite beautiful women but I desire something more than just beauty. I desire you. I only want to see you pregnant with my seed."

"Joffrey!" Cersei shouted turning towards her husband to find the other man simply watching. Moving Robert grabbed Cersei forcing her to remain seated as Joffrey continued. Robert smirked as he watched his heir.

"Mother you know I'm always blunt. Prince Bran Stark will you marry me?" the question ringed through the throne room. Sansa and Arya started screaming 'no' and 'he can't' only to receive an glare from Joffrey.

"There is only one problem Bran can't bare children, and you need heir." Eddard Stark stated as he stared at watching for Joffrey's reaction. Only to see the boys' smile grew dangerously large matching those blue eyes of his cursed mother.

"I have received information from Sansa Stark that her baby brother Bran has began monthly bleeding as, has her, and Arya. Providing me with proof that he is a bitch such as Robb Stark's wife Jon." Joffrey stated before kneeling in front of Bran Stark.

"Bran will you marry me?"

"I'm only 14. I couldn't possibly be ready for marriage." Bran reasoned earning an pleased look from his sisters and father.

"And I am only 17. I am willing to wait until you reach the proper age."

The throne room grew quiet as Bran stood ignoring his father, and sisters approaching Joffrey. Staring at the sword Bran sighed before glancing towards his brother Jon Stark. Jon nodded in encouragement, he had been the only one to know of Bran's love for prince Joffrey.

Gently grabbing the sword Bran blushed as he watched Joffrey's smile grow and the protest of his sisters and father join. "I will accept your marriage."


End file.
